creekclanofficialfandomcom-20200213-history
Talk:Ranks To Join As And Earn/@comment-31542733-20170323194206
OC Name: Fishpaw Username: Moonwolf234 Wikia Username: Sweetstarthebrave Gender: Female Rank Training For: Warrior (But her dream rank is beta and she hopes to achieve it however long it takes. Even better if she could prove it soon after training) Preferred Mentor: Otterfern Breed: Mainecoon Appearance: A mottled gray and white she cat with webbed paws and from a distance she looks like a cat with huge fish scales on it Personality: A spunky adventurous she cat who will always help a friend shes fierce and loyal. This doesnt deprive from her kindess though as she is always ready to help Roleplay Example: :the apprentice padded on behind the patrol of warriors to the sun drown place. Fishpaw broke off from the group as they spilt up to hunt. Fishpaws long glossy fur keeping her warm she dived into the sharp currents of the sun drown place. Her pelt trailing behind her she went up to a sharp piece of coral and rubbed her fur against it and cut off lots of excess fur. She went up for air after a little while of looking for fish. She dove down into the tide spying a fish she propelled herself after it pushing against rocks and coral to speed up. After it fled under coral extracting her claws she snatched at it. Hooking it in her claws she went up her lungs aching. She dropped it down and began to head back to shore when a rogue burst in the open. Her fur ruffled and her pelt the most tinted yellow -almost white- Fishpaw had ever seen. Suddenly the she cat lept at her and knocked her in the sun drown place. Fishpaw felt sorrow then cleared her mind as the cat came toward she swam towards her as fast as a fish and grabbed her by the scruff. She twisted around and shoved her into rocks and pressed her against it rubbing the sharp rocks on the cats pelt, as the cat kicked Fishpaw dived under her and clawed her underbelly. She winced as the she cat landed a blow on her back the stinging sun drown water flooding in. Knowing how much sun drown water stung she kept wounds to a bare minimum. Fishpaw noticed how battered she looked and hauled her up by the scruff. She put her on dry land and shook out her pelt as the rest of the patrol came back........ Later on as she went out to hunt again she decided not to swim for the fish this time and keep it normal. She rolled in sand disguising her to look like a lump of sand. Sliding her forepaw in the water so slow and quietly it did not disturb the current she waited as well as making sure her shadow did not cast over the sun drown place. She scooped a salmon out. She bit it as it flopped and she put it in her start of a pile of prey to take back for the clan. History (Past Clans including other OCs): Waveclan (founder) Pondclan, Island of the forgotten Moons:8 Reason of Leaving Past Clan(s): Either to silly or to controlling Reason of Joining: Your a water clan and your nice. Your also serious Other Information: I know advanced sometimes ill use it when goofing off, when im instucted, and when im needing to understand advanced. Also im Eastern time zone